Exposed
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke catches Naruto with his pants down. Lemon ensues. YAOI NARUSASU.


YAY new story! been in a weird mood lately so it's not my best work. (and the ending sucks)

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto  
WARNING: LEMON yaoi NARUsasu.

* * *

Exposed

It wasn't every day that you were caught with your pants down. Usually one takes all the precautions to make sure one is not caught in such a compromising position. Unfortunately today, Naruto had no such luck. He'd been in such a rush he had totally forgotten to lock his door before he started wanking. Then on top of his misfortune of getting caught, he'd had the terrible luck of being caught by the person who caused him to be in such a predicament in the first place.

It had all started about an hour earlier. He'd gone to the training grounds for sparring with Sasuke. At the end of the war, Sasuke betrayed Madara and helped Naruto defeat him. The young Uchiha had been declared a hero and forgiven of his past crimes. When Naruto was named Hokage, Sasuke was immediately appointed as he head ANBU guard. The two men met on a regular basis for training, which was why they were sparring that day.

Naruto had become increasingly more aware of Sasuke in the past months. Working in close quarters tended to do that to a person. He'd always known he'd been attracted to the raven but had always thought it was just admiration until recently when he discovered it was love he was feeling for his friend. Although sparring with the raven usually meant touching him a lot, Naruto had never really thought about it until today when Sasuke showed up without a shirt on.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Naruto asked quickly, trying not to blush or stare. Of course being an ANBU meant that Sasuke had to be in peak physical condition, but Naruto had to admit Sasuke's body was damn sexy.

"It's 100 degrees outside plus 97 percent humidity. I'm thinking of taking my pants off it's so hot." Sasuke scoffed while wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with his bicep. Naruto licked his lips as he stared at the raven, the layer of sweat made his body glisten in the afternoon sunlight.

"Well let's spar for a bit and then we can go get some ice cream to cool off." Naruto said, hoping that he could focus more on eating ice cream than eating the raven. Sasuke smirked and took his stance, waiting for the blonde to start. The first time the two had sparred, they had destroyed an entire training field and the other ANBU guards had thought Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto and Sasuke was put in jail until Naruto explained everything. They learned since then to inform the ANBU when and where their spars would take place, and also to hold back a little.

"You gonna start?" Sasuke snapped after a few seconds. Naruto had been staring at him like a wild animal about to jump it's prey, Sasuke thought it was just Naruto getting excited for the spar but it was really Naruto contemplating how quickly he could strip and penetrate the raven before getting a chidori through the throat. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Sasuke spoke.

"Sorry." He said softly before also getting in his stance. They two men watched each other closely, waiting for the other to let his guard down long enough to get an attack in. After sparing with each other almost daily though, they start to learn each other's style and can easily defend themselves. Blows were exchanged as if it were part of some extravagantly choreographed dance between the two men. Naruto watched the way Sasuke's muscles rippled with his movements. The way his entire body contorted gracefully to dodge and deliver powerful attacks. Sasuke was fucking beautiful. Whenever Naruto touched the raven, even if it was to place a bone-crushing blow, it sent jolts of electricity through his body. He'd heard that people getting aroused during a fight is a natural response, although he didn't know why exactly, but he was pretty sure that most people didn't start fantasizing about stripping and fucking the guy they were fighting into oblivion. It was then that Naruto noticed the uncomfortable heat and tightness in his pants. Panicking, he pushed Sasuke away and performed a teleportation jutsu back to his apartment.

"Shit." Naruto groaned as he turned on the fan to hopefully help cool his body down before undressing completely. He laid down, naked, on his bed and gingerly touched the tip of his erection. "Fuck." He groaned softly. He really didn't want to masturbate, but he knew he wouldn't be able to calm down quickly enough otherwise. His fingers gently wrapped around the base of his cock and started pumping. He moaned deep in his throat, trying to stay quiet and praying the neighbors wouldn't hear him. The tip of his index finger circled the head of his erection before pressing against his slit causing pre-cum to ooze out. He imagined Sasuke was the one doing this to him and couldn't help but groan the raven's name. "Sasuke." It was at this point that Sasuke came bursting into Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto, are you ok…ay?" Sasuke asked before blushing deeply and turning to face away from the blonde. Naruto practically screamed as he grabbed the blankets and threw them over his groin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shrieked. He was so embarrassed and uncomfortable he wished he could die.

"You disappeared so I thought something might be wrong. I didn't realize it was **that**." Sasuke said apologetically. Sasuke was just as embarrassed as Naruto because he knew the hokage had moaned his name while touching himself.

"It's a natural reflex when fighting. It was just so hot out today that I couldn't calm down." Naruto muttered, knowing exactly how stupid his excuse sounded.

"I see." The raven nodded.

"Well, now that you've seen I'm okay, you can leave." The hokage snapped.

"Shouldn't I stay?" Sasuke asked. Slowly he turned around to face the blonde. "You called out my name, didn't you?" He pressed. Naruto turned bright red and tried to stutter out some sort of denial, but it only came out as incoherent babbling. "Naruto," Sasuke said calmly, silencing Naruto's stuttering. "You said my name, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Then shouldn't I stay?" He asked. Naruto bit his lip and looked away from Sasuke. The raven huffed slightly, annoyed that the blonde was being embarrassed. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Naruto's legs, making sure his hips were just low enough to barely brush the tip of the blonde's erection through the sheets. He braced himself on the headboard as he leaned in close to Naruto's face, staring into confused blue eyes. "You want me to stay and take care of this, don't you?" He asked softly. Naruto gasped softly as Sasuke moved his crotch against Naruto's member.

"Fuck, Sasuke." He breathed out as his eyes glazed slightly. Sasuke just smirked. Gently, he traced the bad of his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto's brain was barely functioning as he sat there, staring at his friend with desire burning in his eyes. Slowly Sasuke opened Naruto's mouth. He licked the blonde's plump lower lip, coaxing the other man's tongue out. The raven tentatively touched his tongue to the hokage's, he'd never properly kissed anyone before and wasn't exactly sure what to do with his tongue, but the blonde didn't seem to mind if he had noticed. Sasuke kept their tongues connected as he moved his head closer to Naruto's to seal their lips together. The kiss was sweet at best, but mostly awkward and inexperienced. Naruto laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke snapped, slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing." Naruto smiled, cupping Sasuke's face and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Naruto knew how to kiss, he was quite good at it too. Sasuke wondered how he could feel weak in the knees when he was sitting down, but somehow Naruto's kiss made him feel that way. He felt like his head was spinning, as if he was getting drunk just from a kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed as he broke the kiss. Any longer and he would have lost control of his mind, body and the situation and that was completely unacceptable for the head of the ANBU guard.

"You've never made out with a guy before have you?" Naruto smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke glared at him. He wasn't above punching the hokage in the face for being a smartass. Naruto's hips lifted to press their erections together causing Sasuke to moan and fall against Naruto's chest, panting softly.

"You got hard just from a kiss?" Naruto chuckled.

"You got hard from just looking at me without a shirt." Sasuke countered.

"Then you understand how badly I want to fuck you, right?" Naruto asked, too horny to be embarrassed any more. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hips and pressed their groins into each other. Sasuke gasped and groaned in pleasure. The raven's rationality flew out the window as he shoved the blonde man away before tearing the blankets off his lower body and devouring his burning, thick member in one gulp. Naruto screamed and his mind went blank. Sasuke might have been an amateur when it came to kissing, but he knew how to suck. Unfortunately his skill came from the three years Sasuke had spent training with Orochimaru, but Naruto was kind enough to never bring that part of Sasuke's life up. Naruto fisted Sasuke's hair and held his head for a few seconds before Sasuke grabbed his hands and pulled away from the blonde completely.

"Don't hold my head down or I'll tie you up." He threatened. Naruto knew that holding Sasuke's head down put Sasuke out of control of the situation and how it bothered Sasuke so he folded his hands behind his head and waited for the raven to continue. Sasuke began his oral ministrations again. Being that Naruto fantasized about Sasuke sucking him off multiple times every day, it wasn't long before he exploded in the raven's mouth.

"Fuck. Sorry I should have warned you." Naruto apologized as Sasuke choked slightly before swallowing everything. Sasuke wiped his mouth and looked up at the Hokage. The two men panted softly as they watched each other for a few minutes. Something in the back of Naruto's head knew that what had just happened wasn't quite right. Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to just suck a guy off for no reason, and Naruto was worried to find out the real reason behind what the raven had just done. "Why'd you do that, Sasuke?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" The raven looked confused and slightly hurt.

"Well, it's just that blow jobs aren't exactly in your job description, and I know you're not the kind of guy to do something like that without a good reason so…" He started and trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

"Who said I was doing it as part of my job? It's just me and you here, just Sasuke and Naruto. I did it because I wanted to." The ANBU guard explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked, somewhat understanding but still wanting Sasuke to spell it out for him just to be sure.

"Why would anyone want to suck another guy's dick? I like you, idiot." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto. Naruto smiled as he deepened the kiss.

"Sasuke, I love you." Naruto breathed into the other man's mouth. He could feel Sasuke's face heating up but he continued kissing the raven. "Can I fuck you, please?" He begged softly.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded letting the blonde slide his pants down. Sasuke sucked on his fingers before preparing himself. Naruto watched with unabashed lust. Sasuke moaned as he stretched himself, leaning against the blonde as he panted heavily. "Fuck." He panted.

"Shouldn't I do that?" Naruto asked.

"No. I can do it myself." Sasuke snapped. Again it was one of those control things so Naruto didn't argue with the raven. "Ah, fuck." Sasuke groaned.

"We'll get to that as soon as you finish preparing yourself." The hokage smirked. Sasuke groaned.

"I think I'm ready." He panted.

"Good. I can't wait any longer. Naruto smiled. The ANBU captain held Naruto's erection as he slowly lowered himself onto it. Both men moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, Sasuke, you're so tight."

"You're just huge." Sasuke grunted. Slowly he started moving his hips up and down.

"Fuck, feels so good." Naruto moaned. Sasuke continued riding Naruto's length but soon Naruto got tired of it and grabbed Sasuke's hips.

"Don't." Sasuke said trying to take Naruto's hands away.

"Sasuke, I've done this enough times to know what I'm doing, will you please just trust me?" Naruto panted softly. Sasuke bit his lip but nodded. The blonde smiled and kissed the other man before laying him back on the bed. Naruto easily found the perfect angle to thrust into the raven. Sasuke nearly screamed in pleasure as his prostate was rammed.

"Fuck. Naruto. So good." Sasuke moaned and arched off the bed.

"Damn it you are too fucking sexy." Naruto groaned as he started thrusting harder. Sasuke's body thrashed as he started losing control of himself. Naruto was already completely gone, the only thing he could even halfway focus on was thrusting into the amazing tight heat of his ANBU guard. The hokage could feel his orgasm coming fast. It only took a few thrusts before he exploded inside the other man. Sasuke's body shuddered as his insides were coated with hot semen, one more thrust from the blonde sent him over the edge and he came.

"Fuck." Sasuke panted as he sprawled out on the bed. Naruto smiled and gently kissed up the raven's stomach, licking up the cum that had splattered on his abdomen. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders and ran his hands through blonde locks, tracing his finger tips down Naruto's spine.

"Did you like it?" Naruto asked gently as he kissed Sasuke's neck.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Told you I knew what I was doing." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. He didn't regret letting Naruto take over, even if he lost control for a bit. "Who all have you done that with?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"You said you've done it plenty of times. Who have you done it with?" He asked, looking at the other man.

"Well, there was that one time with Gaara and that other time with Neji and those few times with Kiba but that was all before I started training with that pervy sage. Then I used my shadow clones a lot after that." Naruto listed.

"I see." He said softly.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I just didn't know you had been with all those people." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly at Sasuke's inability to hide his jealousy.

"It was over five years ago, Sasuke." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I mean you've been with all those guys and I was… well, yeah." He said softly. Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke.

"How about you don't think about whom I've been with and neither of us will think about who you've been with. That was a long time ago, okay? You like me and I like you and that's all that matters." He said.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smiled.

"Me too, Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"I'm kind of glad you walked in on me today." The blonde admitted with a blush. Sasuke chuckled.

"Me too." He smiled. THE END.

* * *

yeah, the ending is a cop-out i know. REVIEW!


End file.
